


Hikari

by flosus



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gay Sex, L loses his virginity, Light is a fucking liar, Light is called hikari because i like it better, M/M, Sex, Smexy sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old revelations lead to new sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikari

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: GAY FUCKING SMUT, PEOPLE. ALSO, Hikari is Light Yagami, so please don't be confused. Why did I change his name? Because I'm the author, and I do as I please!! No jk Hikari is light in Japanese, and Hikari sounds better to me idk

Trapped. How does it feel to be trapped, imprisoned, hidden underneath a mindset - a mindset that's truly indifferent and cynical of human life, a mindset that craves justice, though it actually is injustice, and seeks world supremacy?  It feels... frustrating, scorching hot, maddening, yet it leaves Hikari oddly satiated.

L never lets any aspect slip past his gaze, even the slightest of inklings. His eyes are readily scrutinizing, observant, blown open wider than usual with the huge pupils seemingly dilating over the entire iris. The small banner at the bottom edge of the monitor gives the time in the right hand corner of the screen, reading 10:31 PM. L blinks because the numbers are familiar, but he allows himself to drink his pungent, oversweetened tea and be consumed by the thought of Hikari.

-

"I'm going out," Hikari says, so that everyone hears him, then he adds, lower, "to the market. I'm quite tired of hotel food - it's getting repetitive, don't you think?" He laughs, and the others find it genuine.

L sits in his usual black office chair, knees bending into an upward fetal position, chin pressing down on the faded blue of his jeans. He understands and hears Hikari, but he says nothing. Soichiro Yagami stands, and the task force stares at him, wondering. L stacks his sugar cubes on the dark wood desk absentmindedly, while keeping Hikari in the corner of his gaze. The sleepless male starts to believe that he is getting just as bad as the brunette.

"I'll go with you." The gruff voice speaks, and L's eyes are in Hikari's direction when he notices him swallow, fighting the impulses and the words, denial, about to spew out.

"I mean, if you want to," the brunette shrugs,  "but I think I'm old enough to go out on my own, don't you think?" He adds a toothless grin, and all the suspicions L has of Hikari are intensifying, screaming at him it is Kira, it's him.

All the men in the room seem to feel L's distance and anxiety, more so than usual. Matsuda is the first to approach it, and Hikari's eyes are blistering lava. He itches to have Matsuda wiped out at this very moment, and L is amused. He wants to smile, but he is far too invested into Hikari's abnormal behavior.

"Ryuzaki," he starts, "Are -"

"I'm fine, Matsuda. Thank you." L addresses him curtly and watches Hikari's slight tension start to resolve.

"Well," the liar says with a touch of finality, "I'll be off to the market. Anybody want anything?"

Though he referred to the whole room, those volcanic eyes are only focused on L.

-

There is a hand squeezing L's shoulder, and his eyes look straight to the dim numbers. 10:37 PM. It's unfamiliar, and the man grimaces - 6 minutes. Hikari had a 6-minute advantage. He cranes his neck and looks up into the smiling face of a lying man.

"I got you some sweets."

"That wasn't necessary," L murmurs and looks away, "but thank you, Hikari."

Hikari blinks and looks around as if someone may be spying on them. He lifts the bag onto the desk somewhat roughly, and L feels a twinge of irritation when he sees his monitors tremble. His hands are on the keyboard, and they're typing, eyes still wide but not as big as before. Information registers into him faster than Hikari can sort out the sweets on the desk, and L maybe feels some type of fondness.

"All of this.. for me?"

"Yes, unless you want to share."

L thinks about it for a moment, and Hikari chuckles, oddly light and pleasant. L frowns and tries to immerse himself back into his work. This is not unnoticed, and the brunette wants to hurt the thin, emaciated man in a hideous rage - wants to see his walls knocked down, vulnerable, naked, and all for him. But his self-control is strong, and his facade is even stronger. Hikari sits in the next chair and stares into L's monitor, lava eyes looking between the screen and the pale mouth, thumb between his lips, murmuring quietly, "Ahh, I see."

"You see what?"

L promptly turns off the screen, and Hikari finds himself blinking repeatedly.

"L?"

"Yes?"

"What was on the screen?"

L is silent and thoughtful, but that is not shocking.  He is always this way, calculating. Hikari is not a very patient person, but he is waiting and gazing at the strange man with heavy scrutiny. He dimly wonders if his eyes were hot and angry enough to burn and blister the man's unearthly sick pallor. Suddenly, Hikari is overcome with the desire to hurt, to agonize, and his eyes are still on L.

L definitely feels the eyes on him, and he knows something is way off. His safety is not his concern, for this whole investigation threatens his safety; but the brunette is very silent and angry and observant, like some kind of carnal predator.

Hikari feels blood rushing to all the wrong places on his body, and nothing compares to the feeling. He's walking toward L now, and he wraps tan fingers around the bony wrist, reveling in the inaudible gasp and the widen of those huge orbs. L wants to pull his hand backwards, but he despises the unexpected, so he stays put.

"L.." Hikari breathed, as he brought his fingers into his mouth and sucked, kissed, and caressed them.

The man's small moan is only fuel to the fire, and now he's out of his seat and on the floor, straddling Hikari's lap, hips close and heat sizzling between their skin. Five minutes later, the clothes are shed and thrown into a chair, courtesy of Hikari. Both are intelligent, and they know everyone is asleep, and there will be no chance they'll be caught.

L is innocent, untouched by anyone else; his virginity is thought to die along with him, but Hikari has other plans. He finds the man's vulnerability quite adorable, and he is euphoric to be the one to rip it away from him. Tan hands are spreading the pale ass apart, and L's breath hitches from the sudden draft of air. He whines when Hikari kisses the pucker and finally jolts when the hot, wet tongue is pushed in.

"Hah.." He pants, and it goes straight to Hikari's dick.

He's ravishing, biting, licking, eating with a savagery that would put his father to shame, and he goes harder and rougher when he feels hips pushing back against his mouth and hears his soft moans. Hikari can feel L's orgasm bubbling by the way his walls are clenching, and he pulls out and kisses L on the mouth, and things are beginning to heighten between them.

They do not speak this entire time, only giving small indications of yes, i like that, and no, i don't. Grabbing the underside of L's creamy thighs, he widens them obscenely and strokes himself a couple of times before lining himself up and staring into the huge mercury orbs. He gives a wordless whisper, and L nods because he understands.

Hikari pushes in, and L closes his eyes, a redness appearing over his skin. The man is trying to keep himself from groaning as he flattens the man's hips on the floor and finds a pace. He moves rather awkwardly the first few times, but he finds his rhythm, and L is flinching every time Hikari hits his prostate.

"H-Hikari..." He whispers because his fingers are in his mouth, something to preoccupy his tongue.

He hears it though it is almost silent, a ghost. Hikari's hips have a mind of their own, and he's pistoning in and out, in and out, watching as the tight hole is being stretched and ravished. L's eyes are planets, huge and black and filled with millions of things. His face is frozen, and he shakes with pleasure, fingers twitching in the pain of it all. Hikari is swallowing, and his teeth are gritting against each other.

Suddenly, a jolt, and L's face is twisting up in overstimulation. He whines and spills all over his chest, and Hikari wants to see it again and again and again - selfish.

But he does when he pulls out and strokes himself twice, and ropes of white shoot out.

"That was.." The brunette trailed off.

"Delectable, painful, overwhelming? I can agree with that." L sat up and grimaced at the dull ache in his back, but the frown isn't meeting his eyes.

Hikari gave a half-smile and pressed his lips against L's temple. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?~ Criticism is welcomed. I'm not a lil bitch. Trust me, I can take it. u w u If you made it this far, thank you.


End file.
